mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
CT - The Doomsday Machine
The Movie Synopsis Spies discover that the Red Chinese have built a "doomsday machine" capable of destroying the surface of the Earth, and that they plan to use it within a matter of days. Meanwhile, Project Astra, a manned U.S. space mission to Venus, is in its final hours before launch when it is taken over by the military and nearly half of its all-male crew is replaced by women. The reason for this becomes apparent when, shortly after Astra leaves orbit, the Earth is completely destroyed in a global cataclysm! Is the human race doomed? What dangers and wonders await the crew of the Astra on their journey to Venus?http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0061592/plotsummary Information The Episode Strange Interludes Prologue (Walk into the Theater): An administrator expresses his gratitude to the crew for their helping to fix the electron scaffold (whatever that is). The admins also offer the use of new robots (notice one looks like R2-D2) but Joel declines. 'Interruption 1:'Trace would like to say something to the group, but every time he is about to Joel interrupts him on the megaphone with a countdown till the movie resumes. 'Interruption 2:'In the event of an apocalypse, Mary Jo wants to have a survival plan in case only 3 can live...and of course she puts herself into the living group. Frank faults her logic. Trace decides to play rock-paper-scissors to see who lives. Joel reveals that a Thunderdome has already been installed if such a situation were to ever occur. Quotes & References *''Trace:"Lori Scott Scott Miller, starring in Glengarry Glenn Ross"'' This is a play on words reference to ''Glengarry Glenn Ross''. *''Josh: "Stop...Hammon Time!"'' This is a reference to MC Hammer's song U Can't Touch This. *''Josh: "A gumball machine head on a robot? I'm sorry, that is lame"'' A reference to Tom Servo, whom Josh voiced in Season 0 (KTMA) and Season 1. *''Joel: "I'll take things a rapist might say for 400"'' Joel is combining two different TV game show formats: "Things a (blank) might say" is the type of clue category a contestant might be presented with on The $25,000 Pyramid, while requesting a dollar value comes from [[wikipedia:Jeopardy!|''Jeopardy!]] *"15 degrees! 15 degrees!" '' *''Trace: "Uh, OK, Kevin Bacon was in a movie with Clint Eastwood, and, uh..."'' A reference to the game "Six Degrees of Kevin Bacon ", in which players try to establish a connection between even the most obscure of actors and Kevin Bacon in six steps or less. *''Joel: "Luuucy, I'll told you not to bother me while I'm working"'' *''Trace: "Whaaa. But I want to be in aeronautics, whaaaaaaaa....."'' A reference to Ricky and Lucy from the TV Show ''I Love Lucy'' *''Frank: "Meanwhile, on the Deus ex Machina..."'' Deus ex Machina is a dramatic device that dates back to Greek theater. Refers to a device that solves a problem and/or appears conveniently. *''Frank: "It's like watching someone else watch Manos: The Hands of Fate"'' ''Manos: The Hands of Fate'' was featured on MST3K and riffed by Joel and the 'bots. Video Release * A DVD was released in 2008. It is no longer in production but is available second-hand through several online venues. * A Boxed Set with all Cinematic Titanic recorded presentations was released by Shout! Factory in 2017. Category:Cinematic Titanic Episodes Category:Cinematic Titanic